


NSFW Alphabet - Din Djarin and Boba Fett

by AerinKebiinkad (Socially_Awkward_Dragon)



Series: Stars Collide [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Pegging, References to Drugs, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, references to bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/AerinKebiinkad
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, this is a NSFW Alphabet for our two favorite Mandos and Reader, a companion to my Stars Collide series.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Stars Collide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091429
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	NSFW Alphabet - Din Djarin and Boba Fett

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick as fuck and I've been sleeping most of the past 24 hours and needed to get back into the mindset of these two boys. So you get to enjoy the fruits of my labor!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: References to blood play.
> 
> Song Inspo: Wherever, Whenever by Shakira

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Din loves to snuggle after sex, he wants to wrap around you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear, talking quietly about anything and everything. He hasn’t touched other people in so long except a quick and dirty every now and then to take the edge off but even than he never took of more armor than needed to do the deed. Cuddles and soft words are his favorite(words of affirmation are very much his love language).

Boba is more physical in aftercare, he will carefully clean every body part then pull you close to wrap himself around you and pull Din close to the other side of you so you are in a Mandalorian sandwich. If you want to talk after he’ll definitely participate, but he’s just as content to press soft kisses into your skin and worship you in silence. He’s just as quiet with Din, you have definitely walked in on the two of them wrapped together, passed out cuddling naked.(Boba’s is quality time)

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Boba is an ass man. Grabbing a handful while he drives in, pinching you when he passes you, a smart smack when you are being a brat. He loves to see your cheeks reddened after a spanking as he fucks you. After the sarlacc pit he isn’t sure he has a favorite body part of his, maybe his hands?

Din loves your breasts, touching, licking, sucking your nipples. He is fascinated with your skin and wants to touch every part he can. He doesn’t have a favorite part of his own body, but for different reasons than Boba. His body is as much a weapon as any of his guns and he cares for it because all his weapons are in perfect condition, but that’s all he thinks of it.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Boba loves to stuff you both with his cum, preferably in your tight pussy or Din’s ass but he’s not shy about telling either of you to swallow it all. Yes, he has more than a little bit of a breeding kink.

Din loves to see his cum on your skin, don’t get me wrong he loves to cum deep in you, but the sight of his cum on your or Boba’s skin just does something to him.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Din has a bondage kink, he loves it when you tie him up and take what you want. Giving up control is hard for him in almost every aspect of his life, so being safe with you and Boba, he loves to be forced to do what you want.

Boba will never admit it, but being pegged by you is just a huge fucking turn on. He loves to feel you deep in his ass as he sucks Din off.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Before he and Boba got together the extent of Din’s experience were quick fucks to cum and relieve the tension from his job. A lot of what the three of you do together is new to him, but he’s a quick learner and will get with the program quickly.

Boba is experienced and he uses it to his advantage. There are very few things that he hasn’t done and he is more than happy to show you a new position.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Both of your Mandalorians love to take you at the same time. Doesn’t matter who is on which end, but double penetration is the best time both of them have.

Individually, Din loves for you to ride him, watching your tits as you bounce above him, head thrown back in ecstasy. He’ll play with your nipples or tease your clit mercilessly as you take him deep. Boba loves it when Din is on his knees in front of him, fucking his throat with abandon and you touch yourself as you watch them.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Of the two, Boba is more likely to be goofy in the moment, Din is usually too overwhelmed by what is happening to do more than be lost in it, just babbling whatever comes to mind. But they both will crack a joke or laugh with you when something funny happens.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Boba doesn’t have much hair after the sarlacc pit, but what little he does is well groomed. Din keeps his hair trimmed, but rarely has time to do much more than that. Both are scrupulous about keeping clean, given how hot the armor they wear can get.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Din just loses himself in the moment, the bedroom with the lights off so he can take his helmet off is a sacred space to him and he will lavish all the pent-up tension he feels on you both. Again, his love language is words of affirmation, so he will tell you how much he loves your tight pussy or how good it feels when you have him down your throat.

Boba’s intimacy is different, quieter but there. Pulling you close so he can feel you as he takes you, always reaching to run his hands up and down Din’s skin. He just wants to be reminded you are both there with him and this is _real._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Neither are shy about jerking off, Din spent years jerking himself off quickly so he could get back to the job and when the two of you are gone from the palace Boba is more than familiar with his hand. But now that there’s usually someone around, they are both more likely to seek each other or you out for a quickie.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Boba is very much into throne sex. He fought for that throne and his crown and the sight of you laid out on the throne while he devours your pussy get him going faster than anything.

Din’s kink is gun play. All three of you are warriors and he has definitely used a blaster to bring you off more than once. The first time you rubbed up against his holstered blaster instead of his thigh was a revelation and he couldn’t stop thinking about it for _days._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Neither one is shy about doing the deed anywhere and everywhere. Inside the ship or in your shared quarters at the palace, you can take your time and enjoy each other, but you have definitely pulled which ever Mandalorian is with you into an alley and had a quick hard fuck and neither has complained.

As Bob has gotten older he finds a bed is easier on his knees, thanks to the damage from the sarlacc pit, but he won’t say no to alley sex or fucking outside while you are on a hunt.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Your Mandalorians lead a hard, dangerous life and have learned to take their pleasures where they can. If you are up for it, they are up for it, and if you aren’t? Well, nothing is going to stop them from fucking each other while you watch and lets be honest, that’s so fucking hot you usually join in.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Both are fiercely protective of you and neither want to share. Din especially has a possessive streak a mile wide and he has broken a few fingers or hands that came too close to you. One memorable time, you both had been at court and you were playing the pretty throne plaything for Boba, draped across his lap as Din lurked in the background. Some hotshot cowboy that was there for the first time made a comment about wanting a turn with Boba’s whore and Din didn’t say a word, just pulled a blaster out and shot him right there. The sex that night left you limping for _days_.

Din isn't really a fan on anything that makes _you_ bleed. You've brought knives into the bedroom and he liked it when you used them to tease him, nicking him occasionally because the fucker wont stay still, but anything that causes you to bleed is immediately off the table.

You haven't found anything that turns Boba off, but he isn't hesitant to tell you want he does and doesn't like, so you are sure if you _did_ find something he wasn't into he would tell you immediately.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Both prefer to give, either a blowjob for the other or eating you out. Boba is more experienced of course and definitely knows how to use his tongue to bring you off quickly the first time before dragging out the second or third time. Din makes up for his lack of experience with enthusiasm and neither of you have had any complaints.

Not either would ever deny a blow job from you, but they definitely prefer to have you squirming under them.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Din is fast and furious, he will fuck you through his orgasm quick, then spend hours going down on you until he’s ready again, which will usually be slower. The man’s stamina is ridiculous.

Boba is usually done after the first round, but damn that man _fucks_ before he is done. He’ll tease you for hours, bringing you to the edge again and again before letting go.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Both are very much pro quickies. Again, they live dangerous lives and sometimes that’s all they have time for when its just two of you, a quick fuck somewhere between hunts. Long, drawn out sex is usually saved for the silence of hyperspace or the privacy of the palace. But you never complain however they want to take you.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

See L for reference on location, but they are up for anything you want to try. You are pretty experienced and Boba has been around the block a time or two, so you are both eager to share what you know and Din is always down to try something new.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Again, Din will last multiple rounds. He’ll fuck you through one orgasm and stay in you, teasing you with his softened cock until he’s hard again and keep going.

Boba just lasts _forever_ , but once he comes, he’s done. But he’s more than happy to watch as Din keeps fucking you, adding his fingers to tease you as Din keeps going and sometimes he can be coaxed to join in a second round.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Din’s hatred of droids very much extends to anything electronic. He refuses to use a vibrator on you or Boba, he spent so long not touching anything that he wants hands on experience. But ropes, blindfolds, anything like that? Game on.

Boba has a particular fondness for a set of vibrators that can be linked to his vambrace controls, with small silver bullets that go in your pussy and Din’s ass. He loves to have you wear them when you three are at the palace and he can have you squirming while he takes care of business. Once he made Din miss his shot while on a hunt, and you almost died of laughter at the younger man’s outrage. He wasn’t sure who punished more that night.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Makers, they are both huge fucking teases. They both love to hear any of you begging for it, though Boba is harder to get to that point where he demands that someone fuck him. You hold each time close to your heart and it has fueled many an orgasm while Din is on a hunt and you are alone on the ship with Grogu sleeping.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Din is the loudest, volume wise. In the dark, when he can take the helmet off, he lets lose, moaning and groaning and telling you every filthy thought that passes through his sex addled brain.

Boba is loud and he _never shuts up._ The man has a way with words that borders on obscene, as soon as he gets his hands on one of you the words just flow, most of the time talking you through what he’s going, telling you how tight and wet you are, ordering Din around or just telling you how much he wants to fill you up and you will just have to lie there and take it. You love it.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

One of Boba’s favorite memories is when you were going down on Din in the cockpit and you activated the holocomm to let him watch from a galaxy away. The sight of Din riled up and panting as you deep throated him, letting him have complete control and fuck your mouth while you just took it like a good slut had him hard as a rock in the middle of a meeting and you definitely heard about it later that night.

Din’s favorite memory has to be the time all three of you rented a room in Nevarro while Cara took care of the kid for the night and you let him take you up against the wall in front of an open window, while Boba fucked him hard from behind.

The time you got your hands on some spice and you all got high as kites and didn't leave your rooms for a day was...memorable.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Din is long and more than thick enough, he just reaches a place deep inside you that no one has ever hit. He’ll have you seeing stars as he hits that perfect spot every time. He’s not a hairy man, but he rarely has time for more than a quick trim to keep things neat. As far as his body, he's tall and lean, hard won muscles and covered in scars from his work that you love to touch and he's not going to stop you.

Boba on the other hand is _thick_. Maker, every time he enters you for the first time hurts just a little bit, he has to take his time until you relax so he doesn’t hurt you. When he fucks Din there has to be a lot of lube involved and you know the younger man feels it for days from the way he tries to hide his limp. He's thick everywhere, muscles on muscles, thick thighs, arms, chest and abdomen. He's got a tummy that you love to tease him about because he gets grumpy. He's covered in scars from the sarlacc pit that he's secretly insecure about, but you love to caress them and press soft kisses into. Maybe you have a scar kink, whose gonna blame you?

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Again, both are trained and deadly warriors and a hunt or a fight will get their blood up so they are crazed for it when they come back. If they don’t seek you out immediately after a hunt, you know they couldn’t wait and got busy before they came back to the ship.

Din will surprise you around the ship, while he is piloting the ship he’ll just pull you into his lap and finger you until you are begging for it or come up behind you while you are working on something in the ship or cooking and pull you into a rough kiss and before you know it he is sunk into you and fucking you fast and dirty. More than once you have had to stop and spring away when the kid suddenly shows up, but you know you are going to get it twice as hard later.

Boba likes to tease you during the day, naughty touches or a quiet, dirty thought whispered in your ear that leaves you burning for him, riled up and ready to go as soon as you can drag him away for some privacy.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Boba is more likely to fall asleep after you have cleaned up, crushing one of you to his chest and stroking the other as he passes out. Of course, he will stay up and talk if you want, but he claims his age is catching up with him and he wants to sleep.

Din will stay up and talk about anything and everything, enjoying the cuddling and intimacy of just enjoying the afterglow. And of course, he’ll often get handsy and start playing with you if you show any interest in a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...that happened. I hope you had fun! I'm going back to bed because I feel like shit, but look out for updates to When Stars Collide and If I'm On Fire tomorrow!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr, sometimes I'm funny! @AerinKebiinkads


End file.
